


Broken Record

by i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pointless Angst, i mean... it’s based off of kagerou days the song so yeah, kagerou days, tw MAJOR character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing/pseuds/i_have_n0_idea_what_im_d0ing
Summary: Warnings: Major character death, angst without a happy ending, injury description, car accident, guns Please tell me if I should add more!So this is based off the song Kagerou Days. I know it’s a series, but I’ve only listened to the one where the POV character is living basically the same day over and over again, so yeah.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Broken Record

The park was pretty calm. There weren’t too many people, after all. Logan and Patton were on a small set of swings in the park. There were small play-set type things scattered around, along the path throughout the park. It was quaint. There were roads surrounding the park in all directions. The date was August 15th. Logan looked at his wrist watch. It was 12:30 noon. The sun was bright, beating down on the pair on the swings. Patton swung slowly back and forth, careful not to startle their luckily hypoallergenic cat which was in his lap. 

"You know, I don't really like the summer," Patton mused, "It's too hot and it's all sticky." He continued to pet the cat in his lap absentmindedly. He sighed and leaned his head on the chain that held the swing up. 

All of a sudden, the cat perked its head up and launched itself out of Patton's lap, making a mad dash that neither Logan nor Patton could find a clear goal of. All they knew was it was not going to end well. 

The cat was running straight towards the street.

Patton jumped up and dashed after it, Logan lagging behind a little. Patton's pace was the fastest he'd ever gone, fear for the cat overwhelming his senses. 

Logan wasn't fast enough. Because just as Patton was crossing the street there was a loud, startling honk of a truck horn.

Red. Red was all he could see. The truck had stopped, but far too late. The driver wasn't prepared to stop so quickly and Patton was hit. 

He was airborne for a good few seconds before he scraped across the asphalt, coming to a stop, limp on the ground.

Logan rushed over in no time, tears welling up in his eyes, the only thing he could see was the blurry red of the blood through his tears. It was so much and Logan's breathing labored. His hands shakily pulled out his phone, but Logan could feel Patton take a final breath before he was gone.

"What you see is what you're going to get, Logan." A masculine voice echoed through his head. 

And then he woke up.

-

Patton and Logan walked through the park. It was the same park from Logan's dream which sat vividly in the forefront of his mind. Of course, he hadn't told anyone about it since it would be ridiculous to think about a dream for so long, but Logan just couldn't seem to shake it. It bothered him.

This time, they'd left their cat at home. 

"You know, last night I dreamed that we were in this park. What a coincidence." Logan commented. 

"Woah! That's cool! Maybe it's fate that we come here today!" 

They continued on in a comfortable silence. 

Logan could feel a sinking feeling in his chest as he saw a large truck pass by where they might have been in the dream he had. 

"Patton? I feel like we should leave."

Patton looked over at Logan worriedly. 

"Lo? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just… let's go home, alright?"

Patton nodded, worry still clear on his face. They slowly walked towards the direction of their home. 

_ Bang. _

_ Bang. _

_ Bang. _

Logan was pushed to the ground. And Patton stood above him with the wounds. One in his left shoulder, one that grazed his right cheek and one directly in the center of his chest. Patton crumpled to the ground and the same voice echoed through Logan's head. 

"What you see is what you're going to get, Logan."

The phrase taunted him. He didn't know what it meant. The confusion and pain consumed him as everything went dark. 

And then he woke up.

-

Every day, the same as the last. Logan would live through a day. And every single day, he had to see Patton die. The pain never subsided. Every single day hurt and felt the same as the last. Some days, he'd tried to fight the inevitable. Logan was tired. And there was one way that he might be able to break out of this cycle. 

-

The park was pretty calm. There weren’t too many people, after all. Logan and Patton were on a small set of swings in the park. There were small play-set type things scattered around, along the path throughout the park. It was quaint. There were roads surrounding the park in all directions. The date was August 15th. Logan looked at his wrist watch. It was 12:30 noon. The sun was bright, beating down on the pair on the swings. Patton swung slowly back and forth, careful not to startle their luckily hypoallergenic cat which was in his lap. 

"You know, I don't really like the summer," Patton mused, "It's too hot and it's all sticky." He continued to pet the cat in his lap absentmindedly. He sighed and leaned his head on the chain that held the swing up. 

All of a sudden, the cat perked its head up and launched itself out of Patton's lap.

Logan immediately dashed after it, having gone through this outcome time and time again on the days that he didn't have the energy to try to change anything. He followed the cat's path, making sure that everything was in time and in place before he dashed across the street.

He was airborne for a good few seconds before he scraped across the ground. Everything hurt. He saw a blurry figure run up to him. It was Patton, he was sure. He could hear muffled noise, probably Patton speaking but he couldn't hear. 

"I'm sorry, Patton. I love you."

And then…

-

A man sat alone on his bed, cat in his lap.

"Guess I failed again…" Patton said sorrowfully.


End file.
